


Slip of the tongue

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt, Claiming, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Getting caught and not caring, Humiliation kink, Jealousy, Light Choking, M/M, Marking, Office Sex, Pining, Possessiveness, Power Kink, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Sub Newt, This may possibly be a big middle finger to a canon ship, Virgin Newt, Voyeurism, face fucking, slight angst, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Newt had been pining for Percival for some time, but it seems as does everyone who meets the man. He never expected to make advances, sure that friendship was all he had to hope for. Until, Niffler leads him to an unexpected surprise and Newt only wishes to see Percival blush, that’s all. He never expects the rest.





	Slip of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts).



> So some kind dick-a-thon put untagged Newt cheating on Percy with Tina on my dash and my salty dick ass had been debating doing a middle finger to the ship for some time.
> 
> Then Alia talked me into it, and this was born.
> 
> This was supposed to be a 500 word drabble, how did we get here?
> 
> Regardless I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr for more sweet (kinky) Gramander porn ~
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)

He’d never expected it to be so difficult. When he’d agreed to work on the Auror’s Beast Department, he’d thought perhaps he’d be here half a year and then be back to his usual things. But, well, it hadn’t gone so. He’d arrived to begin and met the infamous Percival Graves, the real one, who had promptly thanked him with a smile for his rescue.

It had gone terribly down hill from there.

The attraction wasn’t a problem, he could deal with that if it were purely physical. But no, Percival had to go and be bloody - _Percival_. He was just as powerful, commanding, dangerous as Gellert depicted, but there was a warmth to him.

The way he cared for his team, a respect for the laws but an understanding of the corruption within them. He was quick witted and kind, a firm hand with a gentle touch. Newt had been buggered from the start.

He had to make it worse of course, by taking Newt’s side on Beasts. Fighting the laws with him, when Newt wavered in words, struggling with the right way to say them but no less determined, no less ready to fight, Percival had helped, never overshadowing him but pushing him back up and giving that nod and private smile that had his heart fluttering.

The man worked so hard, in everything he did, from building MACUSA back up, to regaining the trust of people, to simply keeping himself busy. Newt was always there with lunch, listening with fascination at every rant and sigh and laugh.

Percival saw him as a friend, he knew that, and he would never be ungrateful for such a gift. But he couldn’t help the darn longing. It seemed however, neither could anyone else. Battles for his attention near constant and Newt was getting a little annoyed by it, partly from a petty spark of jealousy and partly because he could see how it made Percival annoyed, simply wanting to get on with things.

He didn’t want to be another person, lusting after a good man. So he soldiered on with a full heart and warm smiles.

Percival just had to put it all to pot, and Niffler wasn’t getting away with no blame either.

He’d been hunting down the adorable pest, and he had no doubt where to find him. Derek had taken a liking to the Director, with his elegance and luxurious habits there was plenty to pillage in his office. Though, the Niffler seemed to take his time doing so, beady eyes watching Percival adoringly even as he stubbornly clung to an expensive watch.

So Newt headed there of course, pinching the bridge of his nose. The wards for Percival’s office let him in as always, and Newt went to open the inner door only to pause, blinking at the sound of Percival’s low tone.

“Now, what have I told you about the pins? You’re welcome to unnecessary items but I need those for my meeting. Come along, hand them over.”

Newt smiles, a little thing, always giddy with the care Percival handled the creatures. He may not be Newt’s level of adoration, or knowledge on them individually but he was always respectful, always patient. It was all Newt could ask for, the way he treated them as he would anyone else. Like they mattered too him.

“Now, Derek. Give Daddy your things, I need to go.”

Newt’s entire thought process skitters to an abrupt halt. Eyes wide and cheeks flaring with colour. Oh, holy goodness.

He bites his lip, scrambling back a little, lashes fluttering as he turns it over in his mind. He’d never - Well, he’d always imagined a submissive sort of sex with Percival but the name flared a heat in his stomach that had him taking a moment to breathe. He wonders if Percival likes it… if, if it would have him _reacting_.

He didn’t expect a dramatic thing, but perhaps it would bring a blush to his face, even fluster him for a moment?

When the door opens, he blinks up at Percival, who was holding a pleased looking Niffler in his arm. Percival raises an eyebrow, clearly thinking Newt had only just arrived, smiling too him and holding out the beast.

Newt had fled with a thank you, debating where to go from here. He couldn’t pass up an opportunity to see a blushing Percival of course, but he had to be somewhat tactical unless he makes even more of a fool of himself.

The opportunity comes two days later. It was a regular meeting between them, a review of the week from their departments, discussions on how to proceed. Newt had told him of a troublesome aspect of one of the Aurors in his team, a pa-chant for harming the animals ‘accidentally’ upon capture. Percival had of course taken to it immediately when he explains the man was ignoring his warnings. He tells Newt firmly to inform him sooner, leaving him snorting softly, reminding him he’s capable of handling such things himself, but Percival remains stubborn.

“I mean it. Tell me next time Newt.”

It’s a little concerning how easily it comes to him, though he’d been repeating it his head since it was heard, but it falls from his mouth without thought, a tone like snark as he heads for the door.

“Yes _Daddy_.”

His hand is on the handle when Percival brings it too light, a sharp, growl of “I beg your pardon?” which brings Newt to a quick stop. Oh dear, oh dear he hadn’t meant to say it without an escape.

His cheeks bloom with colour, fingers curling around the bar as he glances to Percival unsure and mildly panicked, startling upon watching him push from his chair, dark eyes trained on Newt as he stalks towards him.

“I- It was nothing, I didn’t say anything.” The words leave him in a rush, breathless just from the way Percival was looking at him, backing him up to the wall now, Newt’s eyes dropping to his mouth before he quickly snaps his attention back up.

He really hopes Percival isn’t going to lecture him, he knows the response was inappropriate, his cheeks flaming with his own embarrassment.

Percival hand comes up by his head, effectively boxing him in and Newt’s eyes flutter shut, trying to desperately not to think about how close he is to being pressed against him. This was out of hand, this was entirely out of hand.

“It sounded like a lot more then nothing Newton.” Newt bites hard at his lip when work rough fingers curl around his chin, tilting his head up. He peeks through his lashes expecting anger or disgust, but only seeing a fond look and something like heat in his gaze.

Merlin the heat. “I didn’t - I was just trying to make you blush.” He admits it, flustered and nervous and Percival’s eyes are on his _mouth_. He has no idea at all what is happening but he’s too curious to call a stop too it.

“Make me blush?” Percival smirks then, moving the slightest bit closer and surely he can hear how Newt’s heart is beating out of his chest. “Naughty little thing.”

Newt sucks in a breath at the words, hands coming up to curl in an expensive suit but it’s definitely not to push the man away, lips parting obediently when his thumb drags over his lower lip, leaving it tingling from the touch.

“I-I’m not.” Newt protests it, a weak argument given his actions and hidden hopes. “I’m not n-naughty.”

Percival laughs and the sound races down Newt’s spine, making him swallow hard before his thumb presses just a little between Newt’s lips. “No? Are you a good boy Newt?”

He near melts. If this is some wildly realistic dream, or some sort of game, then consider him content to stay in it. He nods, a fumbling move, flicking his tongue out to drag it over Percival’s thumb, looking to him as he takes it past his lips, sucking just the smallest bit, pride swelling in him when Percival groans in his throat.

“Mercy, look at you. A face like an angel, but I don’t think you’re all too pure baby.” He can’t deny that, a flash of his extensive toy collection in his minds eye, the fact he was sucking on Percival’s fingers now, two of them pushing onto his tongue as the Director talks.

Not all that pure at all.

“Do you know how hard it’s been? Watching you every day, the way you look at me all sweet, no idea how gorgeous you are, how everyone wants a go at that mouth and to lay a claim on that soft skin.”

Newt makes a shy sound, high in his throat in protest, shaking his head a little. No body was looking at him, what a strange thing to think. Percival slips his fingers from Newt’s mouth and Newt does an idiotic thing, rasping a needy little. “I only want you, Daddy.” He tugs the man, grip like death on his suit, tilting his chin up in offering. It’s too late now, he may as well give all he had in hope it lead somewhere.

Percival near growls in approval and within seconds he’s pressing Newt into the wall, a large hand in soft curls, angling his head as he likes to catch his mouth. Percival’s lips are surprisingly soft for a moment, but it deepens quickly. Newt feels a little dizzy with it, the way Percival kisses him like he’s trying to erase any other kisses from his mouth. Like he’s trying to leave Newt with only the taste of him.

He gives right back, gripping broad shoulders, mouth parting, kissing just as desperately. They only part when lungs burn and Newt licks over his lower lip, trembling with a mixture of Adrenaline and Need, building hot in his stomach.

“Please, Daddy. L-Let me show you I can be good.” It’s humiliating to say, but worth it in the way Percival clenches his jaw, the hand in Newt’s curls tightening, the bite of pain making him moan softly as he pushes him down, guiding Newt easily to his knees.

“The picture you make Newt. Incredible.” There’s praise in Percival’s voice, Newt’s heard the tone before, but it’s different like this, it makes his cock twitch, face heating as he brings up trembling fingers to undo the man’s slacks, slowly lowering the zipper, heart in his throat as he slips his hand inside, pulling free his cock.

He makes a little sound at the sight of it. It’s huge, thick, long, flushed at the tip and curved up proudly. Newt had always been fonder of larger cocks, not that one couldn’t perform just as well with less but being stretched that way was just lovely and Percival’s cock? It was going to fill him so, so well.

Percival smirks a touch when Newt looks through his lashes, parting his lips to give a little kitten lick to the tip of it, circling around the fat head before pressing a kiss to the slit, flicking his tongue once more.

It’s certainly not his first time with a cock to his lips, he adored sucking his toys whilst he rode another. But, there’s a rush to doing it to a man, the throb of it against his fingers as he curls both hands around him, the way it leaks, the heat of it on his tongue.

He tilts his head, taking the tip into his mouth, giving sweet little sucks as he draws it out. He can’t help in wanting to tease, nervous about doing wrong but with every low groan and twitch of Percival’s hips it fades into a need to make the other man wild. He wants him as desperate as he felt every night alone with the image of him.

He moans at the taste of him, eyes falling shut for a moment, slowly letting go of his cock with his hands. He may be showing off, just a smidge, but he sinks down, taking the length of him into his throat, relaxing around it, taking as much as he can, almost the entirety.

Percival is swearing above him, fist braced to the wall, the other hand painfully tight in his curls and he’s watching Newt with something like pride and awe. “What a talented little thing, taking Daddy’s cock like this. You look so good Doll, you feel incredible.”

Newt whimpers softly, his hands dragging up the backs of Percival’s thighs, urging him to move, to use his mouth as he likes and he does. He does easily, pulling Newt off of him and pushing back in, a rough sort of thrust that has him struggling to take it, jaw aching with every move.

He’s making the filthiest sounds, pliant in Percival’s grips. He feels filthy int he best way, on the floor of The Directors office, lips wrapped around his cock as he fucks his throat, leaving Newt’s mouth wet and cherry red, tears clinging to his lashes as he fights to take it and remember to breathe.

When Percival slips out Newt is gasping, throat stinging deliciously. He knows he’ll sound so very obvious after, but it thrills him that everyone will know he was the one to bring him pleasure. Not them.

“Now, I want you to spread those thighs of yours, get yourself lovely and open for me. Can you do that for me Baby? Get yourself all ready for my cock?”

Newt’s breath stutters in his chest, heart hammering. He nods jerkily, never expecting the first real cock inside him to be in Percival’s office after a slip of the tongue but by Morgana he is not about to stop now.

“Yes Daddy.” He licks his lower lip, looking up to him. He flushes so darkly when Percival flicks his fingers, his clothing vanishing and he feels so very exposed, flinching a little when eyes drag slowly over him.

“Beautiful.” Th praise makes him whine softly, the fingers curling loosley around his throat, not a threat but a promise of control, a show of the power Newt allows him to have over him. His cock absolutely drip from it and he whispers the lubrication spell, feeling his hole grow wet and his fingers soaked with it as well.

He has to close his eyes as he reaches back, seeing Percival standing over him, hard cock on display, a hand tighten just a little on his throat goodness it’s enough to have him cumming right there.

“P-please.” He manages to fumble the ask for permission and near sobs when Percival chuckles low, pressing his thumb to the fluttering of his pulse.

“No. You’re going to cum on my cock alone, or not at all.” Newt can barely breathe at the command in his voice, the tone he used in all those fights, but rough with arousal now. It may give him a slight ego knowing the tremor in it is because of him.

He nods in little jerks to let him know he understood, pressing two fingers to his slick rim. He pushes them inside, taking them with a sweet moan and an arch of his back, held still by the grip around him and the pearl of precum on Percival’s cock that he wants, he wants it so very badly.

He opens his mouth, making an absolutely greedy sound, tilting his head as best he can and pleading for Percival to use him as he opens himself. Fluttering his lashes as he pumps his fingers in and out of his hole, hips rolling back, grinding into the digits.

“Fuck.” Percival near snarls the words and Newt has to stop from swooning like a cliche novel because Good Lord that is undeniably attractive. The idea that he’s breaking down the professional mask the man wears, the polite one that lies under it, that he’s dragging him to something primal and -  
  
He whimpers, a cock thrusting past his lips. He’s far more of a harsh move then he’d done before, forcing Newt’s jaw wide, grinding into the back of his throat in a way that makes him choke just a little, pressing a third finger into himself, tears spilling down his cheeks now, but he loves every moment of it, loves the way he takes his pleasure from Newt’s body but the grip around his throat remains, thumb stroking over his pulse like a life line, a gentle touch that makes him pliant against the roughness of the rest.  
  
He’s beyond ready now, hole open around his fingers, dripping down his thighs, he know he must look a state and he hopes that no one come knocking because he surely wont have time to be decent before they enter.  
  
The though has him bucking, slipping his fingers from his hole and gripping thighs, making a sound around Percival and the man pulls back, breathing sharply, hair curling at his forehead, licking over his lower lip. He looks ready to break Newt and how he wants to be broken.  
  
The hand around him forces him up, not that he fights it, going obediently, blinking slow and dazed as Percival pulls him to the large, overly fanciful leather chair to the side of his desk. Percival always looked so very good sat in it, radiating power and pride and he sinks into it now, spinning Newt to face the door and dragging him back.  
  
He squeaks lightly when strong hands grip his thighs and lift him just a tad, spreading his legs wide. He’s entirely on display like this and he’s gasping for breath, reaching back desperately, fingers curling in black hair, pulling on it just to hear how Percival rumbles in answer, cock head nudging his loose rim.  
  
He hesitates for a second, as if asking if Newt really did want this and Newt simply can not have that doubt, dropping his head back onto his shoulder, thighs trembling in the man’s grip.  
  
“ _Daddy_.” He mewls it in the sweetest way and that does the trick, Percival snaps his hips up, dropping Newt’s body at the same time and holy _fuck_ -  
  
Percival’s cock stretches him so incredibly open, burying deep inside him. He’s thick, long, the heat of him inside Newt has him crying out, unashamed in that moment, though he would be when he looks back on it.  
  
Percival grunts low, muttering a praising “You’re so tight baby. Is this your first real cock?” Newt shivers, cheeks flaring red and he turns his head away a little, biting his lip but it’s enough answer and Percival moans by his ear, the sound making Newt’s cock jump.  
  
“You’re all mine aren’t you baby? So desperate for me that you’d let me have you anywhere. You don’t care they can all hear you, that every Auror walking past will know you spread those gorgeous legs for me.”  
  
Newt makes a humiliated sound, squirming in him, but the movement only makes Percival rock into him and punch the breath from his chest, eyes rolling back a little. He adored his toys, they were all so wonderful but this was indescribable, the heat at his back, the breath on his skin. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to look at Percival without needing to climb into his lap and have him back buried inside him again.

Then Percival moves properly and Newt just takes it, high sounds leaving his throat, lips parted around moans of his name. His fingers are white knuckled in dark hair, body open for him as Percival fucks up inside, teeth dragging over Newt’s throat.

He has a sudden need to feel them pressing down. He knows there will be fingerprints on his thighs, the fullness of his mouth. But he wants more, irrefutable proof that Percival had touched him, taken him and loved every moment of it.

“Mark me.” He comes out as a plea, keening the words, rolling his hips back, trying to coax the man into it. “B-bite me and bruise me, please, Daddy.”

Percival swear under his breath and Newt vaguely recognizes the Irish lilt but not the word used, it doesn’t stop the sound of it from lighting him up, cock spurting precum over his stomach, he’s been on edge since the first taste and he’s just waiting, waiting so desperately for Percival to allow him too cum.

He doesn’t have a link to the wards of the office, he doesn’t feel them ring like a bell to announce the arrival of someone. He’s too lost in pleasure to notice Percival’s magic opening the door, all he’s focused on is the teeth at his throat, biting down as the cock inside him nails his prostate until he’s seeing stars.

It’s the loud gasp and sound of files hitting the floor that make him jerk, forcing his eyes open to see Tina covering her mouth with her hands, face bright red, stammering apologies for interrupting.

He tries to hide his face against Percival, gasping softly when the man doesn’t stop, in fact he just starts thrusting harder. Newt tries ever so hard to be embarrassed, to get the words to tell him too stop, to apologize to his friend but Percival fucks them right out of his mind and he just archs from his chest, moaning loudly.

The man appears to be making a point because when he forces his eyes open again Tina and Percival have their gazes locked and Percival growls a low “Tell me who owns you Newt.”

The display should have him angry or upset, realizing Percival had deliberately let her in, was showing Newt off. But it makes him warm all over, the type of claim he was staking having him immediately obeying.

“Y-you do Daddy, I belong to you, only you and no one else can h-have me.” He swallows hard, mouth wet and he can almost hear Percival smirking when Tina scrambles from the office, blushing and apologizing again for interrupting.

He’d feel terrible later, he hoped she’d forgive him for the display but When Percival sinks his teeth into his throat, leaving a line of dark, throbbing marks Newt throws his morals out of the window.

“Please let me cum, Daddy, Please I n-need to cum, it h-hurts.” He whines the words, squirming in his hole, clenching up around his cock, milking him, trying to drag them both over the edge.

Percival groans in his throat, Newt’s body bouncing with his thrusts now, he can feel the way hips stutter and he knows Percival is close now, the idea of feeling his cum fill him just - Oh, it just does the most lewd things too him.

“Cum.” All it takes is one word, such a simple thing but the power it has over him is absolutely insane.

His body bucks, cock jumping and he screams as he cums, sobbing as it trails off, the pleasure builds from his toes all through him, burning in his veins and having his vision dancing for a moment.

He goes slack, leaving only little “oh”’s as Percival gives a final few thrusts, pressing as deep as he can to spill inside him.

Newt stays there, body heavy and limp. His throat burns, jaw aching. The marks on his neck sting, his hole is puffy and leaking cum, yet he’s never felt better, mind swimming pleasantly.

They’re both quiet for a moment, Newt soaking in the feeling of Percival against him, eyes closed as he basks in it. The feeling of a cleaning spell washes over him, like a tremble of cold water, gone as quickly as it starts. He makes a tiny sound of complain when Percival slips out of him, feeling oddly empty now.

He wonders if he’ll be dismissed. If it will be a one time sort of deal, possessiveness in the heat of things. Admittedly he should have been more clear on where he stood before dropping to his knees, but he doubts either of them were thinking that much.

He makes no stance to move, if Percival intends to have him leave he can damn well say it Newt isn’t making any assumptions that he’ll do so.

He’s still a little surprised when strong arms come around him, turning him to that he’s settled in Percival’s lap, his fingers curling in an expensive shirt, pressing his face against the curve of his throat, relief washing through him when Percival strokes gentle fingers down his bare thighs.

“I apologize for letting Miss Goldstein in.” The words are clipped, even Newt can tell they’re not at all honest.

He can’t fight a slight smile, he truly does feel bad she was thrown that curve ball in such a way, but the absurdity of it makes him giggle softly.

“It’s alright, I’m sure she will forgive me eventually. Hopefully.” He shrugs a touch, playing with the button on Percival’s shirt before voicing a cautious. “Though, I’m not entirely sure why you did.”

Percival shifts then and when Newt glances up at him he almost looks embarrassed, perhaps a little ashamed at himself. Newt stares a little awed when he finally talks.

“I ... was Perhaps a little jealous. She’s very fond of you, makes a point of saying as such.” He crinkles his nose, looking to his desk and Newt is near gaping because he’s never seen Percival look that close to shy. “I didn’t like the idea she could have you.”

Newt has to take a small moment to breathe, heart hammering frantically. Percival sounds as though he’s been pining over him, he has no idea what to do with such information, though he may want to dance around the office and clap and maybe shout down to the others that they can’t have him - he doesn’t think that’s very polite right now.

“She never had a chance of that. Tina is a good friend, and I do care for her, I’m sure she’ll make someone very happy. But I’m not - She doesn’t catch my eye.” He huffs a little amused sound, pulling back to play with Percival’s hair, glancing up to him. “I have a very specific taste.”

Percival searches his face for a moment and Newt has to resist a soft laugh at the smug expression he wears, though he can see the relief under it.

“I see. Well, I’m going to take a leap of faith that perhaps I fit such tastes. Mr Scamander, would you be so inclined as to join me for dinner this evening?”

Newt beams at that, leaning in to finally kiss him, no hesitation in him as he agrees.

“I can think of no where I would rather be Mr Graves.”


End file.
